(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to veterinary inhalation therapy apparatus and in particular to a device to treat small animals with a high concentration of oxygen or air with or without nebulized fluid. Additionally, the device includes an inlet for an anesthetic.
(2) Prior Art
Generally, post surgical treatment for small animals includes inhalation therapy. Previously, it was necessary to place the small animal in an intensive care kennel or other similar confining system in which the veterinarian has limited access to the small animal in order to provide inhalation therapy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,993 to Woodruff is exemplary of a prior art intensive care cage for small animals capable of providing inhalation therapy. The cage is shaped substantially like a box and is provided with a clear transparent plexiglass window in the top wall. A hinged door in a vertical wall at one end of the box provides egress and ingress to the interior thereof. A small opening at the opposite end of the cage is for the introduction of nebulized medicant, or the like. However, this device does not permit the veterinarian to have easy access to the small animal therein without removing the animal from the cage.
Other devices used by humans for inhalation therapy consist of clear plastic shields which are designed to partially cover the nose and mouth. The shields include at least one orifice for introducing a nebulized or atomized medicant. These devices are typically self-employed by those who have asthma, for example, and are in need of medicinal relief. The following patent reference is exemplary thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,659 to Blount discloses an oxygen inhalation mask or shield shaped to extend beneath the jaw or chin of an adult and extend entirely around and over the mouth and nose. The mask or shield includes an orifice positioned in the vicinity of the mouth and nose which is coupled to a cylindrical oxygen inlet tube to supply the patient with oxygen and/or other medicinal nebulized drugs. The cylindrical oxygen inlet tube is connected to a source of oxygen and/or a source of drugs. However, this device is too small and too irregular in shape to be employed for small animals.
A need exists for a housing for small animals in need of inhalation therapy which permits the veterinarian to have ready access to the small animal. Having access to the small animal is particularly beneficial after operative surgery, for example, so that the veterinarian may readjust a medical implement, or change a bandage.